


Breaking the News [Days 25]

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2006 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how rumors get stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the News [Days 25]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for 2006 Adventdrabbles.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan (Thanks, bb!)

~

Breaking The News:  
Day 25: All Is Revealed

~

Harry looked up from his paper. The owl tapping at the window looked unfamiliar, but the powerful anti-Curse Charm they’d placed on their flat generally worked quite well, so he had no qualms about opening the window and letting it in. 

He stroked it for a moment, offering it an owl treat before retrieving the letter tied to its leg. 

Opening the envelope, a couple of cards fell out. 

“Um, Draco?”

“What is it?” asked Draco, still in his pyjama bottoms, as he sauntered sleepily into the kitchen.

Harry’s breath caught, as it always did when he saw Draco in an unguarded moment. He almost lost track of the conversation before Draco’s inquiring look pulled him back. 

“Um... an invitation, looks like,” Harry said, holding up one of the cards. 

Draco took a deep sip of his coffee before slipping into the chair next to Harry’s. He closed his eyes and took a deep whiff of Harry’s scent before he paid attention to the mail, leaning in to read aloud over Harry’s shoulder.

“‘You are cordially invited to spend Christmas evening at the Weasley ancestral home, the Burrow’,” at this Draco snorted softly before continuing, “to share fellowship and blessings with us this Yule season’. Hmm, Granger must have written that.”

Harry snickered softly, leaning back into Draco. “Probably,” he agreed. “It is her turn of phrase. Do you think your mother might want to come along?”

Draco almost choked on his coffee. “My mother? With a house full of Weasleys? At the Burrow? You have _met_ my mother, correct?”

Harry shrugged. “Just a thought. Look, I say we invite her, just so she doesn’t feel left out,” he said. “Plus, we did say no about moving into Malfoy Manor with her.”

Draco sighed and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll ask,” he said. “But no promises about whether or not she’ll say yes.”

“I think it would be sort of nice, don’t you?” Harry said wistfully. “Both our families together?”

Draco considered this. “It’ll be ‘nice’ for about five minutes,” he predicted. “Then the fights will start, and you’ll turn to me and ask what the hell we were thinking.”

Harry laughed. “You’re probably right.”

“Plus, with all that ‘togetherness’,” Draco said, scooting his chair closer to Harry’s, “we might not get any private time at all. That would be tragic.” 

Harry grinned. “You’re right, that would be terrible,” he agreed. “I don’t suppose that means you’d want to spend some private time together now, does it?”

Draco’s lips brushed the nape of Harry’s neck as he spoke. “Mmm, well, now that you mention it...”

Harry tilted his head to allow Draco better access as he moaned softly.

Draco ended up taking him right there on the kitchen table, and later, as they took more private time, they were almost late for dinner with Draco’s mother.

~

The day of Christmas dawned cold and clear, and while Harry dearly wished he could linger in bed with Draco, they had several stops to make.

They went to Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa Malfoy was in her element, ordering house-elves about with abandon. She again turned down the invitation to the Burrow, but did tell Draco to give her regards to his cousin, Nymphadora.

Oddly, none of their other friends were home, and so, after a few futile Floo calls, Harry shrugged and suggested that they go over to the Burrow a bit early.

The first clue Harry had that something was off was, when they Flooed in, they saw Severus chatting amicably with Bill in a corner. The two men jumped apart when they noticed who’d arrived, although Bill did wave at Harry. 

“I believe that you are earlier than expected,” Severus said pointedly.

Draco simply looked inquiringly at Severus, whose hand was still resting on the small of Bill’s back. Draco smiled faintly as Severus moved it quickly.

As they walked away from the two men, Harry remarked, “Um... Did Snape seem to be standing awfully close to Bill back there?”

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry could be so dense sometimes. “Maybe,” he said. _He’ll get it eventually._

Harry continued to speak, but his words died on his tongue when they entered the main room, where there were at least thirty people milling about. He frowned, confused.

“Oh, hallo, Harry!” Cho said, beaming at him. “You’re here early! And Draco. How good to see you! You look really great. Blooming, in fact.”

Draco’s eyebrows went up. “I... thank you,” he said, involuntarily clutching Harry’s hand tighter at the predatory look in her eyes. 

“Heya, Harry,” Roger said, and Harry turned to him, grateful to not have to spend extended time in discussion with Cho. “Look, I, erm, got you some tickets to the exhibition game we have coming up. Box seats for both of you.”

Harry smiled. “That’s nice of you, Roger,” he said. “We’ll have to see if we can make it.”

Cho butt in. “You simply _have_ to make it, Harry,” she said. “Both of you. I’ll be there, and it’ll give me a chance to catch up on how things are going for you two. I hear everything’s advancing well?” This she said as she eyed Draco’s trim waistline. “You might need to eat a bit more, though.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you suggesting that I’m fat?” he asked, outraged. 

She giggled. “Well, you might have gained a _little_ , but I expect you to gain much more before it’s all over. It is for a good cause, yes?”

“What the...?”

Harry, recognizing impending disaster, grabbed Draco’s arm, interrupting him. “Well, nice chatting, must go!”

As he dragged Draco away, Harry heard him huff exasperatedly. “That bitch!” he muttered under his breath. “I really think she was calling me fat! I mean, I might have gained a pound since the end of the war, but really...”

Harry headed for what he perceived to be a safe group. 

“Neville! Blaise. Nice to see you both. How are things?”

Blaise, who had been murmuring softly in Neville’s ear, straightened up, retaining his arm about the shorter man. 

“Draco. Harry. Nice party your friends are throwing.”

Harry looked around. It did have more a feel of a party than an intimate family gathering, that was true. 

“Yeah, we didn’t know we were coming for a party,” he admitted. “We thought it was going to be a quiet family dinner.”

“Quiet?” a voice said behind him. “Since when have any Weasley gatherings been quiet?”

“Remus!” Harry grinned and hugged the older man. “How are you? Haven’t seen you in ages.”

Remus looked into Harry’s eyes searchingly. “Well, you do know where we live, Harry, yeah? You are welcome any time.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know. But you two deserve time alone. You’re still practically on your honeymoon! Plus, there’s not much going on...”

Remus pursed his lips. “What’s this about you moving in together, then?” he asked.

Harry blushed. “Oh. Well, we already practically lived at each other’s flats, so we decided to consolidate.”

“Well, imagine my surprise when I heard the news from Severus,” Remus said.

Harry touched his arm. “It was the full moon, though,” he reminded his godfather. “Didn’t you get my owl about wanting to meet for lunch next week? We planned to tell you then. I’m actually surprised that you’re looking this good this close to the full moon, actually. Tonks must agree with you.”

Remus smiled fondly. “She certainly does,” he agreed. He looked a bit sheepish. “All right, I just wanted you to know that you can always come to me with anything. Either of us. We’re never too busy for you.”

Harry grinned. “I know, Remus,” he said.

Remus smiled, relieved, and stepped back to allow Tonks a chance to greet Harry. 

“Wotcher, Harry. Cuz,” she said. “You two look good. Things going all right, then?” 

Draco inclined his head. “Tolerably well,” he said. “My mother sends her regards, by the way.”

Tonks winked. “Yeah, I’ll just bet she does,” she said, laughing. “She’s been trying to get me to visit her. Something about my deportment and wanting to turn me into a lady...”

Remus gasped in mock horror. “No!” he said, pulling her close in to his side.

Tonks shrugged. “Sorry, Cuz,” she said, not looking sorry at all. “My husband says no, and you know what an obedient wife I am...”

Neither one of them could keep a straight face at that statement, however, and they both burst into laughter.

Draco spread his hands. “Hey, all I can do is pass on the message,” he said. “So, consider it delivered.”

She patted his shoulder. “It’s all right,” she said, leaning in. “I’m used to disapproving relatives, and from what I hear, you might have to get used to them, too, now that you’re involved with Harry here.” 

Draco smiled ruefully. “You could be right.”

As Harry, Tonks and Remus continued to chat, Draco looked about at the people gathered, wondering what could have gotten such an eclectic group together. 

Suddenly, he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look properly, Draco came eye to rolling eye with Mad-Eye Moody, who gave him a suspicious up and down look before stepping back and melting into the crowd. 

Draco shook his head. _How odd..._

Something brushed his leg, and he looked down, doing a double take. Was that a goblin? The shape disappeared, and Draco blinked for a moment, turning back to the conversation when it appeared the creature was really gone. 

“You mean this is a party being thrown for us?” Harry was saying, and Draco perked up.

“Party? Really? For us, you say? I wonder why?” he asked. 

“Oh, no need to be so modest, Draco, darling,” came a shrill voice from behind him. “You should be proud about what you’re doing.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but he still pulled Pansy in for a warm hug. 

“Do be careful, darling,” she scolded, although her smile belied her protests. “Don’t crush the robes. They’re new.”

Draco stepped back and eyed her critically. “They are always new, Pans,” he said. “But they are lovely.” 

She smiled wider. “Well, I have to try to show you up in something,” she murmured so that only he could hear. “You’re definitely showing _me_ up right now.”

Draco frowned and opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but was interrupted by a shrill whistle.

Ginny Weasley grinned as she removed her fingers from her mouth. Whispering _Sonorous_ , she began to speak. “There are _some_ useful things you learn growing up with six brothers,” she said, and everyone laughed. 

“Since our guests of honor have somehow slipped in without fanfare, I’d like to get started and thank everyone for coming to Harry and Draco’s, erm, party. We had to throw one since they are apparently too shy to let their family and friends know their new status, but we have ways, Harry, you should remember that. No secrets here!”

She waggled her finger at him, and everyone laughed again, except Harry, who had his face furrowed. 

“Anyway, as you all know, our favorite heroes have decided to bond, actually, there’s a rumor that they might have done it already...” Harry’s mouth dropped open, “... and we even have it on good authority that it’s none too soon, as they are expecting!”

Everyone began clapping, and Draco, his face even whiter than usual, whispered rather frantically at Harry. “ _What_ are we expecting?”

Harry shook his head. “Merlin, Draco! I think she means...”

“Padma and I hope to emulate their good example soon,” Ginny continued. “Since two men apparently can have children, why can’t two women? Isn’t magic grand?” 

Draco choked. “Harry, they... they think we’re pregnant!” he said. 

Pansy dabbed at her eyes. “It’s so wonderful, Draco,” she sobbed. “I’m so happy for you...” But she couldn’t go on, and turning, she threw herself into her husband’s arms. 

Draco’s mouth dropped open.

Ginny was wrapping up her speech. “So, congratulations, Harry and Draco! Here’s to them!” She lifted a goblet, and everyone else did too, someone even pressing goblets into Harry’s and Draco’s nerveless fingers so they could drink. 

“Now, let’s all eat up Mum’s excellent cooking,” Ginny said. “Mum, you outdid yourself this time, and, just a tip for everyone, I wouldn’t try any of the bright orange candy in the back. My dear brothers are not above some experimentation.”

Outraged yells came from Fred and George, who were standing on either side of Luna. At the looks that were coming their way, they paled slightly, beginning to back away. 

“What?” Luna asked, blissfully unaware that her hair had turned orange from eating the tainted sweets. “They’re good.”

Harry, now clutching Draco’s arm, was still gaping at Ginny. “She... you... we...”

Draco had a bit more presence of mind. “They think we’re pregnant,” he said. “ _Cho_ thinks I’m pregnant, which us why she keeps saying how healthy and blooming I look. No wonder...”

“Draco, is it true? Is that why you wanted me to come tonight? Couldn’t you have told me before this?” 

“Mother?!”

Narcissa Malfoy stood there, an inscrutable look on her face. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, we’re not...” Harry began, but she waved him silent. 

“Pansy Flooed and simply _insisted_ that I come. Said that there would be a big announcement. I do wish you had told me,” she said, “but I am happy for you both, and I understand why you didn’t want to move into the Manor now. You want your own place. Well, it makes sense, although I suppose this means I have to go and be nice to my new in-laws, hm?”

She enfolded each of them in a scented hug, then turned towards the kitchen with a determined look on her face. 

Harry watched, floored, as Narcissa walked up to Molly and said something, breathing a sigh of relief as the two women embraced, Arthur looking on fondly.

“I never thought I’d see that,” Draco said.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, distracted for a moment from their dilemma. 

Draco, however, went right back to the point. “Harry, why does everyone think we’re pregnant?” he asked, voice low and dangerous. 

“Haven’t the foggiest,” Harry replied. “I’m not even sure who to start asking...”

A tug at his robes made him look down, only to see a goblin looking up at him. It stretched out its hand.

“Griplock, at your service, Harry Potter-Malfoy,” it said. “Have you decided on what investments you need to have to ensure the future? Now that you are to have a mate and a family...”

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t imagined the goblin, then. “Fuck, what a mess,” he murmured. 

Griplock looked at him. “Are the finances that bad, Draco Malfoy-Potter? Griplock can help. I am a Gringotts certified estate manager and, for a small fee I can...”

Draco opened his mouth to let the creature have it, but was preempted by a bright flash. 

“Nice picture,” Colin said, lowering his camera. “It’ll be a great candid shot. The couple of the year. Say, can I have exclusive rights to take the pictures at the bonding?”

Harry was now rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“For Merlin’s sake, Colin, what are you...? Oliver?”

Oliver Wood had snaked an arm about Colin’s waist and was grinning at them from over his shoulder. “Isn’t he talented?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the nape of Colin’s neck. “You should see the ones he has of you from school, Harry. Quite a collection...”

Draco pursed his lips. “Really?” he drawled. “Yes, perhaps I should see those,” he said. “Got any for sale?” 

Colin perked up. “Yeah!” he said happily. “My whole collection is up for grabs, in fact...”

Harry watched, bemused, as they negotiated for pictures of him. He knew he should be worried, yet it was just so... cute, and when Draco promised Colin exclusive rights to any possible bonding pictures in exchange for the ones Colin already had, Harry hid his smile. 

“Mr. Potter. Congratulations to you and Mr. Malfoy.” 

Harry spun, smiling as he saw Minerva McGonagall there. “Professor! Thank you. It’s good to see you! You look... erm, well.”

She inclined her head. “Mmm, indeed. You can say it, Mr. Potter. I have gained some weight. It’s all right. I have been supplementing my diet lately,” she said, winking. 

Harry gaped at her. Had she just winked at him? 

“Erm... good then?” he said.

She smiled graciously. “It is good, indeed. Well, I just wanted to say hello and wish you both well with the bonding, although I understand there’s already a pregnancy? Jumped the gun there a bit, hm? Anyway, you picked a fine jeweler, I understand. But you should know, for future reference, that Tiffany and Company have a wizarding branch.”

Blushing, Harry glanced at Draco, but he was still negotiating with Colin, to Harry’s relief. “Erm, thanks,” he whispered. “I’m trying to keep that a bit of a surprise, though.”

She blinked, then nodded. “Ah, of course. Well, congratulations again.” 

Harry sighed. “Thank you, Headmistress, but I should tell you, we’re not really preg...”

She spotted someone over his shoulder. “Oh, there’s Pomona. We really should be going. She and I came together, and we planned to return tonight.” 

Harry saw Madam Sprout bustling over, looking determined. She pulled him down for a hug and whispered some advice in his ear. He was blushing as he straightened back up. 

McGonagall, in the meantime, had been shaking Draco’s hand.

“Be good to each other, Mr. Malfoy,” she said, a suspicious moisture in her eyes. “And do invite me to the bonding, unless it’s already happened.”

Pomona patted Draco’s hand, and then the two women left.

“What did Sprout say?” Draco asked, noticing the color on Harry’s cheeks. 

Harry blushed brighter. “It was a bit... _earthy_. I’ll tell you later,” he said. 

“Hello, Harry. Draco,” a dreamy voice said next to them. 

Luna, George standing next to her, reached up and patted Draco’s cheek. “Do let me know if you see one, yes?” she said. 

Draco blinked. “If I... erm... see what?”

“A Blibbering Humdinger. They love pregnant and courting couples. In fact, I’m surprised you haven’t been seeing them all over the place.”

“That might be because I’m not really...”

“He’s not really been looking for them,” Harry finished, clasping Draco’s hand tightly. “We promise to keep our eyes peeled from now on, though, Luna.” 

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Harry. I have to go and kiss George now. And perhaps Fred, too, I’m not sure yet.” 

They watched as she dragged a smiling George away.

“She is so odd,” Draco said, shaking his head. “And tell me she did not just suggest that she was going to have a ménage à trois with the Weasley twins, because that is just disturbing. And why didn’t you let me tell her that I’m not pregnant?”

“You mean because it’s Harry who’s pregnant?” Hermione said from behind them. She caught the horrified look on Harry’s face and rolled her eyes. “Oh, it’s all right, you two. Honestly, we’re all okay with it, whoever’s bearing.”

“Yeah, we really are,” Ron agreed, reaching out his hand. 

“You mean _you_ got _Harry_ pregnant? Way to go, Draco,” Fred was grinning at them.

Draco sighed. “Weasley. Weasley. Gra... erm, _Weasley_. And Weasley, I think Lovegood is looking for you,” he said to Fred, who perked up and left immediately.

Hermione sighed, exasperated, and pulled Draco into a hug. “Don’t be silly. We’re practically related now,” she said. “Call me Hermione.”

Harry smothered a laugh at the look on Draco’s face. 

“You feeling all right, mate?”

He smiled at Ron, who seemed afraid to touch him. 

“I’m fine, Ron,” Harry said, hugging him. “Really, things are great. Although, you should know we’re not really...”

Ron held up a hand. “It’s okay. You don’t have to make up a story for me. I’m really good with it, I promise. It took some getting used to, but, I’m truly happy for you both. When’s the baby due?”

It was at that moment that Harry decided to give up and go with the flow. “Nine months, give or take a few weeks,” he said clearly. 

He ignored Draco’s shocked face as he smiled at the babbling and spate of congratulations his announcement of a due date had caused. Clasping Draco’s hand, he pulled him out of the room briskly. When they got to the only quiet room they could find, Harry stared at Bill and Severus until, with a huff, Severus led Bill out of the room, then he set up a Silencing Charm. 

“Why did you do that...?” Draco’s words were muffled as Harry kissed him soundly. 

Once Draco had been kissed into submission and was curled up next to Harry in a large chair, Harry said, “You know, if we start trying right now, maybe we can be pregnant in time to prove everyone right.” 

Draco blinked. “You mean you’d want to have a...?”

“With you?” Harry said softly. “Of course.”

Draco smiled at him. “What about bonding...?” His words trailed off as Harry produced a velvet box from his robes. “The rumors weren’t _all_ wrong,” Harry explained, watching Draco’s face closely. “I went and bought rings at a posh shop in Muggle London several days ago. I took them back to Diagon Alley to be charmed. So... Draco, will you bond with me?” 

Draco nodded, speechless for once. He opened the box and then let Harry place the ring on his finger, doing the same for Harry in return. “So, now what?” he asked.

“Now, I say, since we have everyone together, we take Pomona Sprout’s advice,” Harry said wickedly. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What was?” he asked. 

“She said a fertile field needs to be ploughed often.” 

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. “That’s _so_ bad...”

Harry kissed him silent, grinning when he came up for air. “Okay, so maybe not at this minute here,” he amended, “but perhaps we could invite them all to our bonding ceremony.”

Griplock’s head popped up from the side of the chair. “Excellent! Perhaps I might suggest some economical ways to do this...?”

Harry only managed to prevent Draco from reaching for his wand, but it was a close thing. 

“You should leave now,” Harry advised the goblin, holding a struggling Draco at bay.

As the door shut, Draco snarled and placed overlapping Privacy Charms on the room.

“Now, where were we?” he asked, snuggling deeper into Harry’s arms. “Oh yes, the bonding ceremony...”

“No,” Harry corrected, a wicked look in his eyes. “I think we were discussing planting practices. I think we’ll need a lot of practice to get this right.”

Draco blinked. “Planting...?” He chuckled as he got the reference. “You want to ‘plough a fertile field’ right now?” he asked. 

“Well, we do have all sorts of Privacy and Silencing Charms up. It’s a shame to waste them,” Harry replied, spelling away their clothes. 

“Oooh, kinky,” Draco said, opening his arms in welcome. 

In the next room, the party continued, and the guests of honor weren’t even missed.

~Fin


End file.
